In The Keeping Of Boreas
by Sapphire Warrioress
Summary: How did Harry survive the night on the Dursleys doorstep? What was life like for Ariana as she struggle to control her outbursts of wild magic? The answers to these questions can be found in a tale penned by a famous Scottish author.
1. Chapter 1

_Authoress's note: This story is based on concepts and incidents related in George MacDonald's intriguing tale At The Back of The North Wind. It's a story set in Victorian London, where a young boy is visited by a beautiful and mysterious woman known as North Wind. She takes little Diamond on many exciting journeys, teaching him much wisdom in the process, and eventually she guides her young friend on the hardest journey of all. I know that's a short summary, and for more details please go to my profile and download the file I've posted there. It's a link to an amazing radio production of the story, and will help with the background knowledge for this tale._

_This is my first Harry Potter fic so constructive feedback is always welcome._

_I hope you enjoy the prologue._

The command came to her as she kept watch at the thresh hold of eternity, filling her essence with renewed purpose and reawakening the spark of life which lay at the core of her being. For once her vigil had been short, and she was eager to receive and fulfill whatever task the creator wished done. But when the voice which had shaped the world made known his will, she who was called North Wind could not hold back a gasp of astonishment. For the orders were so unusual, so different from any she had ever been given before, that for a moment she wondered if they truly came from the creator. Amusement answered to her tentative inquiry, and she rose at once to answer the summons, once more a creature that embodied the greatest questions and mysteries of humanity.

She had been known by many names throughout the centuries since she had been spoken into existence. Some called her Misfortune, others The Ruin of Men, and still more looked upon her as an implacable force of nature. But worst of all were the times when she embodied the thing which every mortal feared and fought to deny.

Often she wondered why she had been born a creature in which elemental ferocity was mingled with the deepest emotions of the human soul, for though centuries helped to dull the constant ache of regret she remembered every death in which she partook. Every ship sunk, every fierce tempest which she had summoned and gloried in always brought so much suffering. And in the midst of her wild exaltation which she knew came from the elemental part of her nature, she always mourned those who she was destined to take on their final journey. She did what she could to make the end quick, but it was never enough. Every prayer for deliverance, each plea that a loved one be spared, and even the agony of slow death were all experiences in which she shared.

Then only the music of eternity could bring comfort to her, and the knowledge that all who she took to the land at her back would be strong and whole once more within the presence of their maker. Yet she still wrestled with such questions every time she looked down upon the earth, and once she even dared to challenge the lord of creation demanding that she be given an answer.

Strength and reassurance had flowed out from the maker of all worlds, and she found to her relief that her fury was not condemned, but accepted and understood as a servant's need to know the mind of her king. Secure in that knowledge, North Wind found that once more she could summon the courage to hear her Lord's will. As on countless other occasions the words filled her essence, and she found herself responding as she always had done and would continue to do until the end of time.

"To who shall I go, and what lessons must I teach?" And unlike countless other occasions she knew that this task set before her would be unique, one in which she would be drawn to intervene in many a mortal destiny.

I will send you to the broken and the lost, to the great and the small. To some you will bring courage and hope. To others you will be the voice of destruction and justice. Shape yourself how you will according to the needs of each mortal, but always remain true to what is at the core of your being. And always remember that you may return to take your rest."

She listened closely to her instructions, ice blue eyes widening at the names of some she was being asked to meet. Never before had she been asked to go to those with magic's gift, unless it was their time to make the journey into eternity. Excitement coursed through North Wind as she committed the list to memory, for this task meant that she would once again be close to mortals in a way she had not been since the death of her little Diamond.

Rising from her doorstep, she made ready to depart, the words of her maker spurring her to descend with a speed which few immortals could equal. "Go first to a young girl with magic's gift. But treat her as you once did little Diamond, for she is broken in spirit and will need your help on her final journey. Already she looks for your coming."

"How is that possible?"

"Diamond's friend, the learned man who taught him much wisdom wrote an account of your journeys together. Many in the mortal realm now know your true name, though the truth of your existence remains secret. The writings of the tutor have found their way into this young witch's possession, and she counts them as one of her greatest treasures besides the love of her kin. But her magic is wild and untamed, twisted by fear and loathing and cannot be bent to her will."

North Wind could sense the love which her lord bore for the mortal she was about to meet. "And what is this child's name?"

"She is Ariana, sister of a wizard destined to become one of the greatest wielders of magic."

_Authoress's note: What did you think? Just to let you know this story won't be a novel, but a series of short stories as North Wind encounters people from both the muggle and wizard worlds. I'm looking forward to sharing this story with you and hope to hear from my readers as reviews help me improve as a writer._


	2. Chapter 2

Magic is might. It was such a simple phrase, and yet it described so well the core beliefs of the wizard world. Even those who had half-blood or muggle friends gave silent homage to those words, convinced that their power was what set them apart from the rest of humanity. They were words which every young witch and wizard were taught from the cradle through the vehicles of story and song, until they became an integral part of their philosophy. The phrase possessed a long and complicated history, stretching back to the times when muggles hunted them out of fear. In times of war it became a battle cry, especially in the numerous conflicts between wizards and the goblin nation. Some even said that the phrase was coined by Merlin himself.

But for Ariana, these words couldn't be further from the truth. To her magic was something to be feared, and she would have gladly forsaken it if only it was possible. It hadn't always been so, for she still recalled the days where she had been praised for any incident of accidental magic. She had been so excited then, eager to learn all she could of magic and longing for when she too would go to Hogwarts like her clever older brother. Many cold winter evenings were spent in front of the drawing room fire, as she devoured all of Albus's first year texts. She had been so determined then, to learn all she could and excel at Hogwarts, so that she could be worthy of the most noble and ancient house of Dumbledore.

She never imagined that all of her hopes would be destroyed in a single afternoon, or that the most tragic event of her young life would also bring her a friend and the strength to face the greatest fear of mortals with courage worthy of Gryffindor.

It began on a hot July morning, when not even the strongest cooling charm could keep the house comfortable. Ariana spent the morning trying to distract her mind with a book, while Kendra had gone off to brew potions in the family's well stocked lab. Only Aberforth did justice to the assortment of cold foods which their house elf offered for lunch. The noon meal over, Ariana decided to practice the few spells she knew in the garden. Knowing that none of her family would lend her their wands, she chose a slender branch which she hoped would serve her just as well.

Hesitantly she spoke the first spell taught to all wizard children with little expectation that anything would happen.

"Lumos." No one was more surprised than she when a small ball of light blossomed from the end of her branch. Encouraged she tried another spell, and was rewarded by the sight of a clay ornament rising into the air. For more than an hour she remained focused on her work, unaware that she was being watched by three muggle boys.

It was the eldest one's exclamation of astonishment which alerted her to their presence. Immediately she lowered her branch, comforted by the knowledge that the front door was only a few paces away. Drawing herself to her full height, Ariana eyed the three boys with what she hoped was haughty indifference. She must be careful with her words, attempt to think of some plausible explanation which would satisfy the Muggles. But all thoughts of logical reasoning fled her mind when the first boy stepped forward.

"Show us again how you did that."

The second boy joined in. "Yeah that was a neat trick, and we'd like to know how you did it so we can show our friends at school." When she still remained silent the third one squeezed through the thick hedge until he was standing before the young witch.

Ariana stared back at them with defiance written clearly upon her young face. "I can't show you how to do these tricks, because they're meant to be kept only in the family." Thinking quickly she improvised. "My family are performing magicians, and how we do our tricks is no one's business but ours. It's been that way for centuries." Despite her fear Ariana was proud of her story, for it possessed just enough truth to make her explanation sound convincing. Still the boys pressed her, and when she refused to do as they asked they closed in around her in a menacing circle. She fought, or at least she tried to, for one girl against three boys who were stronger and quicker were hardly fair odds.

Alerted by her calls for help, her father rushed out of the house, and quickly ordered the boys off of his property with the warning to never return. Then he turned upon Ariana, delivering a pointed lecture on why she should never practice magic where Muggles might see her, and the punishment that she would be sent to her room without supper.

Shaken and indignant, Ariana bent to collect her precious branch, for she wasn't about to let her father take away the object which had helped her to perform her first bit of accidental magic. And it was just as her fingers closed around it, that she noticed a small book lying forgotten in the grass. Curious she opened it to the first page, but she had scarcely read the first sentence when her father's impatient summons reminded her that she was under punishment. Hurriedly Ariana concealed the book within her robes; at least she would have something new to read while she was shut up in her room.

There were few things she had in common with Albus, but one thing which they shared was a love of books and learning. She read long into the night, fascinated by the tale of a muggle boy who met the mysterious and wise North Wind. Muggle books were a rarity amongst her family's vast collection of magical knowledge, and she welcomed the opportunity to learn more of the world which existed so close to her own. It wasn't until she began to read that Ariana realized that this story was a fairy tale, like the ones which her mother used to read to all of her children at bedtime. Ariana's favorite had always been The Fountain of Fair Fortune, while Albus had often begged for The Tale of The Three Brothers. Abe had simply enjoyed whatever story their mother chose.

But this muggle story was in Ariana's opinion a thousand times better, for it spoke to her in a way no wizard story had ever done, causing her to reflect upon the questions which the hero of the book had asked his mysterious friend. .

After her father was sent to Azkaban for cursing the boys that had attacked her, she often found comfort in rereading the intriguing Muggle story. The simple yet profound wisdom within its pages gave her much to think about; especially when her mother decided that she would take her children and move far away from the place which constantly reminded them of the recent tragedy.

It was two months after the family had moved to Godrics Hollow, that Kendra Dumbledore first noticed something amiss with her daughter. At first it was small things; but soon it became clear to everyone in the house that Ariana's magic was completely out of control. In vain did Kendra attempt to instruct Ariana in the ancient discipline of Occlumency, or Albus offer endless advice gathered from his studies. At one point Kendra even considered sending her daughter to a master healer, for nothing she did seemed to calm the outbursts of raw power. Kendra wasn't known as the brightest of Hogwart's Ravens for nothing. In an attempt to understand what was behind these outbursts of wild magic, she searched through the family's vast collection of magical books, and even dared to ask subtle questions of an old friend who was a talented healer. She couldn't know that Ariana was struggling desperately to keep her magic bound, for she didn't want to bring more trouble to an already tense household.

Unfortunately it was this decision which led to the tragedy which would forever mark Ariana's young life. The day had begun like countless others, with Kendra attempting to coax Ariana to take a little food. Ariana had done her best to please her mother, managing to eat a half of what was on her plate, but eventually she lay down her fork with a frustrated sigh. Kendra picked up the tray wishing that Aberforth was at home, for he was the only one who could calm his sister and get her to eat decent meals. For the thousandth time Kendra cursed those muggle boys and their ignorance, and wished that she could find someone who she could trust outside the family to help her care for Ariana. But there was no one. Not even the famed authoress _Bathilda_ Bagshot; the only friend she had made since moving to Godrics Hollow could offer any help or advice.

For the rest of that day Kendra tried to think of a way to help her daughter without drawing the attention of every witch and wizard in England. A proud woman; she knew all too well what would happen if anyone outside of the family learned of Ariana's illness. She shuddered imagining the articles which The Daily Prophet would print and the hoards of reporters which could descend upon the house clamoring for an interview. At all costs she must prevent that from ever happening.

Kendra was so absorbed in her thoughts, that she forgot one of the most important things whenever Ariana was distressed. Never use magic. It had been hard at first for the family to follow this unspoken rule, for casting spells was as natural to them as breathing. Even their three house elves had been forced to use no magic in the presence of their young mistress, something which Kendra knew brought them much sorrow. Albus had learned this lesson on one of his visits home, when in an attempt to quiet his sister he had cast a calming charm. Ariana's reaction had been quick and violent, and if Aberforth had not come rushing upstairs at the sound of his sister's enraged screams Albus might have sustained serious injuries

Anxiety coupled with frustration had caused Kendra to forget, and instinctively she drew her wand. She spoke the spell with practiced ease, performing the necessary movements with a grace and confidence which many of her fellow students had envied during her time at Hogwarts. On any other occasion her magic would have done her bidding without hesitation, answering to its mistress's will with the strength which she had long become accustomed to controlling. Unfortunately she had forgotten the lengths which Ariana's magic would go to whenever something approached it which it considered a threat. Wild power stirred in response to Kendra's spell.

It hated this witch who was close kin to its mistress, for she possessed a control and grace which it knew Ariana would never achieve. So it lashed out; driven by unreasoning fury and passionate hatred, forcing the older witch away from Ariana and driving her back towards the top of the elegant staircase.

Ariana could only watch; helpless and horrified as her mother fought to keep her balance, knowing that none of the simple spells she knew would slow her mother's fall. Power stirred in response to Ariana's fear, and her already fragile control of her magic snapped.

Distantly she could hear Kendra's voice urging her to stay calm, but even as she struggled to obey she knew that it was already far too late.

Ariana would never forget her last glimpse of her mother's face before she struck the marble floor. For there had been no condemnation or hatred in those dark eyes, only sad resignation and deep affection for the daughter she had never ceased to love. It was this remembrance which would haunt Ariana for the rest of her life, and be at the root of the many nightmares she would experience for months.

Not even the house elves dared to approach Ariana in the hours following her mother's death. Afraid and mourning the passing of their beloved mistress, it was all they could do to send word to Hogwarts and begin preparations for the funeral until the young masters arrived home. Throughout it all Ariana remained as silent and still as a statue, and only Aberforth's patience and gentleness could coax her out of her shock and grief.

_Authoress's note: For anyone who has just discovered this story, I've posted the link to an amazing dramatization of MacDonald's classic tale on my page. I highly recommend checking it out as it gives a lot of background information on the character of North Wind._

_I'll repost the link every few chapters, as it expires after a week._

_How did you enjoy the chapter? My characterizations of Kendra and her daughter?_

_I was going to have Ariana meet North Wind in this chapter, but figured that would be too much drama._

_So look for North Wind in the next instalment, as she tries to help Ariana control her power and deal with the guilt over Kendra's death. The wait shouldn't be too long, as I've got the chapter half written already._

_Thanks for reading, and do leave a review on your way _out_._


	3. Chapter 3

Only Aberforth dared to approach his sister the moment he stepped from the drawing room fireplace. He was frantic with worry, for the message he had received at Hogwarts had told him only that there had been an accident involving his mother, and that Ariana was distraught. Ignoring Albus's attempts to calm him, he ordered a house elf to take him to her immediately.

The sight of his little sister's shocked face, eyes gazing unseeingly at the broken body of their mother, would be one of the memories which Dementors would feast upon in the years to come. A keen observer, it didn't take him long to deduce what had happened, the position of Kendra's body and the lingering presence of wild magic told its own story. Tentatively he reached out to Ariana, hoping that he could get her to respond.

"Ari? Ari I came as soon as I could. Albus is here too, he's with the house elves deciding what needs to be done. I won't say it's all right, because I know it won't be ever again. Can you tell me what happened?"

He didn't expect an answer, for familiar with his sister's dark moods he knew that she often remained silent for hours after an outburst of wild magic. So he was surprised when Ariana began to speak in a small frightened voice.

"Abe, I'm so sorry; it was all my fault. She was trying to help me, and my magic lashed out. I tried so hard to stop it, but I couldn't control it and before I knew what was happening she was falling."

Aberforth could imagine the scene, for he had often prevented Ariana's magic from exploding out of control only by the slimmest of margins. Often he had marveled that of all the family, he alone could do what his powerful brother couldn't, bring a measure of comfort and serenity to the little sister he loved.

Let Albus deal with all of the arrangements for their mother's funeral; it was his duty after all. His place was here, with Ari, just where he knew Kendra would have wanted him to be when she stepped into eternity. Never before had Aberforth been so thankful for the rigid rules which governed wizard households, for it meant that he wouldn't be expected to spend endless hours performing all of the proper rituals which a son in mourning was bound by magic to do. His task was simpler, requiring that he keep silent vigil over the corpse every night without fail until dawn, and speak the words which would keep his mother's grave concealed from Muggles.

One task he dreaded; and that was receiving the condolences of friends and family. Many would come to pay their respects out of curiosity, and few would offer sincere comfort or friendship. Still, Albus would insist that everything be done, and that Ariana must attend the rites, for like their father he was a wizard who would follow tradition.

Ariana's next words only confirmed his thoughts. "What about Al? He'll blame me for this, and he would be right. If I hadn't lost control this would never have happened. I don't know how I am going to face him Abe, he's never been comfortable around me and this will only make it worse." Once again Aberforth knew that his sister spoke the truth, for Albus had never been able to bring himself to care for Ariana's needs with the patience and gentleness which Kendra had lavished upon her daughter.

Things went just as Ariana had predicted. Friends cast her looks of pity and suspicion throughout the brief service, and she did her best to keep out of everyone's way, asking a house elf to bring her some supper once all of the guests had gone. When the house was finally quiet, she stole away to her attic room and took out her worn copy of At The Back of The North Wind, wishing once again that she could meet the mysterious being who had brought little Diamond such comfort.

It was two nights after their mother had been laid to rest, that Ariana met the friend who would help her control her wild gift. Unable to face the accusing eyes of Albus, she fled to her attic room soon after the evening meal was finished. She took a complicated route, ignoring the distressed calls of the house elves that it wasn't right for their young mistress to use the servant's stairs. She didn't even try to explain why she wanted to avoid the grand staircase, for it brought back the sight of her mother's corpse, and the sickening sound of her body striking the marble floor. Reaching her attic, Ariana flung herself down on her bed, hoping that tonight she might be able to get a few hours rest. But no matter which way she turned, or how many blankets she threw off, she couldn't settle. The sound of the wind rattling the old trees in the garden which surrounded their house didn't help either, especially as the branches of an ancient oak kept on scraping against the window.

Somehow on this night the wind sounded different, as if it possessed a power far older than the magic she had known all her life. It drew her from her bed and to the window, beyond which lay the dark winter's night. Drawing back the curtain, Ariana gazed out at the familiar sight of a snow covered garden under the cold light of a winter moon. For the first time in many months, she found that she could enjoy the night's serenity, without the constant presence of fear. For a few blessed moments Ariana became lost to the silence and beauty of the snow as it continued to fall.

It was then that she noticed movement amidst the swirling snowflakes. Intrigued she leant forward, thinking that perhaps her imagination was playing tricks. . For what emerged into the silvery light of the moon was the tall and graceful form of a woman. She seemed to be clothed in a living darkness, for it moved and shifted as if guided by the wind itself. The eyes which met her own were filled with ancient wisdom, and power. Never before had Ariana seen such eyes, so clear, blue and piercing, like the icicles which clung to her attic roof.

For one wild moment, Ariana wondered if this was the Snow Queen of Muggle legend, come to lure her to her kingdom of eternal winter, where she would be bound to serve her forever.

Laughter, rich and playful floated up to her on the night air. "Nay little one, you would not interest her, though she too is abroad this night. She seeks a mortal child who no longer cares for kin or friends."

Shocked at receiving an answer, Ariana could only stammer out a reply.

"What do you want with me?"

"If you would let me in I will answer you." This request wasn't made on the spur of the moment, for North Wind wanted to test Ariana's knowledge of ancient magic, as well as her response to danger.

Ariana hesitated, all of her mother's warnings about the dangers of making bargains with fae creatures filling her mind. She must be careful. There was one way which would give her a measure of safety, and even power over this person if she dared to wield it with her unstable magic.

"I would know your name first, my lady," The young witch answered, slipping automatically into the formal way of speaking she had been taught for as long as she could remember. "If you tell me who you are, and swear that you mean me no harm, then I will let you in." North Wind smiled, pleased that the child was weighing her words carefully, and thankful that wizards had not forgotten one of the fundamental laws of magic.

"Ah but you already know my name, in fact I expect you have wished many times to meet me." Mischief lit up the eyes of Ariana's visitor. The name came to her then, so smoothly and naturally that it was as if she had always known who was standing beneath her window.

"You are North Wind." She spoke the name with awe, and even a trace of fear, for she knew all too well the power which this being commanded with such effortless grace and confidence. The young witch could scarcely believe that the being who stood before her was real. Even though she had grown up surrounded by magic, Ariana still found herself wondering if this was some peculiar dream. And yet as she looked into the piercing eyes which held untold centuries of wisdom, she knew it was true. Gladly she threw the window open, a thousand questions filling her mind as North Wind entered her tiny attic room. Even as she curtsied respectfully and bade her visitor welcome, Ariana knew that this night would always stand out in her memory. Mingled with these thoughts was a sense of great expectation, and something which she had not known since that hot summer morning when her life was forever changed. The hope that somehow this enigmatic being could restore her passion for magic and learning, so that she could in time perhaps become a powerful witch like her mother.

For her part North Wind knew that much work lay ahead, and that Ariana's healing did not rest on her alone. Aberforth would be a great help, for he loved his sister deeply and was determined to do all in his power to see that she recovered. The ensuing months were to prove North Wind's thoughts right, for often she was forced to wait until Ariana was alone before entering the attic.

It was on just such an occasion that North Wind found an opportunity to speak with Ariana about Kendra's death. Once again it was the screams which drew North Wind to Ariana's window. She waited patiently until Aberforth had left, before entering and seating herself beside the trembling girl. Aware of the vivid nightmares which plagued Ariana, North Wind remained silent; hoping that her young friend would at last speak about what was troubling her mind. Her patience was finally rewarded, as the witch began to talk haltingly about the night when her mother had been killed, and the guilt which she still carried. It was as Ariana began describing the moment when her mother fell, that North Wind knew she should ask a leading question.

"What did you see Ariana, in your mother's eyes as she fell?"

Ariana thought for a moment before replying. "There was love and understanding."

"Exactly. And I am sure that if she could speak to you now she would say that you are not to blame for her death."

"But it was my fault." Immortal fingers gently stroked the tangled mass of dark hair, offering Ariana the comfort she had not known since her mother's death. "I didn't mean to hurt her. My magic just reacted to her spell and before I knew what was happening she was falling and I couldn't stop it." She would never forget the sickening sound of her mother's body striking the marble floor, or how she had sat beside the corpse clinging to the vain hope that Kendra's magic had somehow been able to save its mistress from death.

North Wind sighed. Inevitably she was forced to speak of her duties to every mortal she encountered.

"Ariana, no one knows better than I what it is to carry guilt over unnecessary death. It is always there, a constant reminder of the struggle I face every time I must choose between duty and what I wish could be. Be thankful that you are not burdened with the knowledge of mortal destiny, for it is a weight which even I struggle to bear."

Ariana glanced curiously at her friend. "I know what you are from the stories, but I can't imagine you ever knowing what it's like to feel sorrow over a mortal's death. I mean, from all I've read of you it's obvious that you loved Diamond, and regretted the sinking of that ship. But you seemed to accept your orders and just go on with your work as if nothing had happened."

If North Wind's hand had not been clasping hers, Ariana would have missed the shudder which passed through her immortal friend. But there was no mistaking the deep sorrow in those ageless azure eyes as they met her inquisitive gaze.

Have you forgotten what I am? Ariana countless people have walked into eternity because I have been given orders to become the storm incarnate. Why do you think the ancients spoke my name in fear? Or that children were taught from the cradle that my coming meant that tragedy would soon strike? The ancients understood this, that is why they often called me Boreas, the old word for destruction. Many deaths can be laid at my door. And although I know that they were according to the creator's will, that doesn't help assuage the sorrow or memories. I know what it is to have power begging to be set free, how no matter what you try it will not be denied until finally it pours out unchecked.

Ariana drew her quilt about her thin shoulders, wondering if she dared voice the thoughts which many in the wizard world would scorn. North Wind's look of silent encouragement was answer enough.

"Sometimes- sometimes I wish I had been born a muggle, because then I wouldn't have to constantly struggle with my magic. It's so wild and twisted and no matter what I do I can't control it. Couldn't you take it from me?"

"I wish I could, but unfortunately it is yours to bear until the moment you step into eternity. But I promise you Ariana, I will do all in my power to help you harness your wild magic, and if that doesn't succeed then I will find a way to help you release your power whenever it is too much for you to bear." Relief filled Ariana at those words, knowing that at last here was someone other than Aberforth who shared in and understood her pain. North Wind continued. "You probably won't believe me when I say this, but your magic has given you a soul far stronger than many in your world, and you are a friend to all creatures. They know and respect you for taking that step, for unlike many in your world you care not for the prejudices which rule many of your fellow witches and wizards. You have the courage to make friends of all creatures, and I know that if given the chance you would count squibs and perhaps Muggles amongst their number. And that is a lesson which many in the wizard world would do well to learn.

North Wind and Ariana had many similar conversations, and as the months passed the young witch came to regard this mysterious being as a close friend. But there were days when her mind descended into darkness, and she would move about the house with the deadly grace of a jungle cat. Then her thoughts were fragmented, filled with dark wild knowledge that something was dreadfully wrong. In the early years of her madness such times had been scarce, and thankfully she had found stability and comfort in the support of Aberforth and his beloved goats. But now that she was older they came with a strength and frequency which left Ariana in despair.

She dared to hope that her mind would remain calm, now that North Wind had been sent to her, but any hopes of peace were quickly stifled the first time her wild magic broke free of the bindings she had worked so hard to craft. She had clung to North Wind then, trembling and begging her to do something, anything to keep her magic under control.

Looking into the scared face of this mortal girl, North Wind saw trust and hope which she couldn't bear to disappoint. Once mortals had thought that she possessed the wisdom of a goddess, but there were many things which she would never be able to understand despite her centuries of experience. She held the small girl close, her mind racing as she tried to think of something which would help to calm Ariana's wild magic. Such power should not be set free, for now that Ariana was older the potential for destruction was even greater than before. Kendra Dumbledore had been right to keep her child's troubles secret, for if anyone ever discovered the destruction which Ariana could unleash she could so easily become a pawn in the hands of wizards who practiced the dark arts. Worse still in North Wind's opinion would be the child's fate if she was taken to the wizards' house of healing, for there they would seek to suppress her power with spells and potions.

She must find a place where wild magic still resided, so that the young witch could release it without fear. Moreover, it needed to be a place where power both light and dark would be accepted. And there was only one place near that North Wind knew was more than willing to receive the dark and twisted magic which was Ariana's birthright. Her decision made North Wind took flight, determined to do all she could to keep her young friend calm.

_Thanks to Snapegirlkmf for her thoughtful review. I appreciate you taking the time to leave comments, and if you like tell anyone else who might be interested to take a peak at this story._

_Also keep a lookout for a new story for Harry Potter which I hope to post either tonight or some time tomorrow. It's a fic which explores the story behind Lilly's sacrifice._

_So does anyone care to guess where North Wind is taking Ariana? It's definitely somewhere most wizards would avoid._


	4. Chapter 4

_Authoress's note: After almost two years I'm writing again. Sorry for the delay, but between lack of inspiration and life being busy it's been hard to find time to write. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far, and added it to their alerts or favorites. I appreciate all of your feedback and look forward to reading your comments on this latest chapter._

_For anyone just finding this story, or readers who have requested it, the link to the radio play of At The Back of The North Wind is available for six days on my profile. It's definitely worth a listen and will help with the background knowledge for this tale._

_Thanks again for reading._

_Enjoy and don't forget to review._

The warning had been given at every welcoming feast since the founding of Hogwarts, until it became a tradition which every headmaster followed automatically. So common had it become that many students chose to ignore it, believing that the dark forest beyond the castle walls held no real danger.

The fact that it had been given by Rowena Ravenclaw herself only added to the intrigue, prompting many members of the four houses to take up the challenge of exploring.

It was said that this issue led to many a quarrel amongst the Founders. Three stubbornly maintained that the forest was forbidden to humans for good reason; while Gryffindor insisted that anyone with courage and magic could pass through it with ease. Eventually the choice was made to keep the warning part of every welcoming feast, out of respect for ancient tradition.

Only a few wizards believed the dark tales, remaining wary of the forest's magic and the many dangerous creatures that had made it their home. The Ministry would never admit it, but it was these creatures that knew all of the forest's secrets, and could wield the unique magic which rested within its soil. None were so attuned to it as the centaurs. They had kept the forest safe for many centuries and were utterly committed to maintaining the delicate balance of light and dark magic.

Many impetuous wizards had sought them out, determined to learn the secrets of their magic, only to be met with cold silence and the point of an arrow at their throats. Some attempted to draw their wands, but the centaurs knew all to well the ways of wizards and countered every spell with the wild magic all around them. At last helpless and defeated, they were escorted to the edge of the forest, and warned to never return.

Others had come seeking Ariadne, a young centaur whose reputation as a skilled prophetess had spread beyond the forest's borders. Every request for a prediction had been ignored; even those witches and wizards who shared Ariadne's gift were firmly turned away.

The young centaur was grateful for her people's help, for more than anything else she wanted to live in peace. Often on starry nights she remained awake long after her kin had fallen asleep, determined to learn all she could of the glimpses of what was to come. Out of all the herd she was the one best suited for this task.

All centaurs watched the skies, but she was skilled in interpreting their movements and song. If she had been a human it would have brought her unwanted recognition.

Among her people she was respected, for unlike wizards they knew that her gifts were both curse and blessing.

It was her gift for reading the heavens which had brought Ariadne comfort, after her father had been killed protecting their family from dark wizards. She had been found by another herd, the only one to survive the massacre, and for a time only the music of the stars could bring her comfort.

Tonight their song was different, full of a strange sense of expectation and the eerie notes which foretold an important moment. Curious Ariadne gazed up into the heavens, concentrating with all her might on discerning their message. Pain; yes that was the strongest impression, pain born of rejection and the bitter disappointment of a great loss. Woven into the melody were darker notes which expressed the elemental fury of nature. Excitement coursed through her, as she listened. Hadn't she once heard a legend about this specific song? Yes her father had told her the story long ago, in the dead of winter when food had been scarce. She could almost hear his deep voice reciting the ancient words. They came to her across the years now, the tale of an elemental being known as Boreas.

There was more she was sure of it, rumors she had heard soon after her acceptance into the herd. She had only been a young foal then, grieving but still curious about the world beyond the forest's borders. Over time that curiosity had deepened into a desire to learn all she could of the secrets of the heavens, and the precious lore of her people which wizards had long forgotten. It was during those years of intense study that she learned of the mysterious being known as Boreas. It was a name which was an integral part of her people's history and many tales were told of her power. Some said that she could command the stars, while others claimed that she represented the cruelties of fate. Older legends portrayed her as the bringer of death. On two points all tales agreed. Boreas was capable of great compassion and tenderness, but when her fury was roused none could escape her vengeance.

What did this mean?

Following instinct Ariadne whispered her question to the night, wondering what the answer would be.

"When will she come?"

Shock coursed through her as the stars answered in words which she felt rather than heard.

She is even now approaching your borders and with her is a child strong in wild magic.

Ariadne was halfway across the forest clearing before the last word faded into silence.

She had much work to do if she hoped to convince her brethren. And she must succeed, for deep within her was the knowledge that her people's actions on this night could alter the course of destiny.


End file.
